1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aquariums, more particularly to apparatus and methods for maintaining fresh water in aquariums.
2. Background of the Related Art
Most aquarium tank filtering systems that are available in the market today would just circulate the water inside the tank and filter the dirt. But in fact there are still a lot of dirt and solid wastes accumulated at the comers and other hidden areas that are hard to reach and cannot be cleansed easily. Also a lot of microorganisms like algae grows on the inside surface of the tank and produce hazardous biological wastes that are usually located under rocks. These facts will always make the water quality deteriorate and harmful to the healthiness of the aquarium fish.
Another disadvantage of the ordinary tank filters is that it is very time-consuming and requires human handling intensively to change and clean the aquarium. Also, when adding large amounts of fresh water, heating the water frequently cracks the water warmer due to the sudden change in water temperature. Therefore, changing and cleaning the water increase the mortality rate of aquarium fish. Our objective is to provide a system that can minimize the temperature difference due to water change and at the same time minimize the disturbance to the aquarium fish.